the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spinoffs
'"The Spinoffs"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180524cartoon50/ is the twenty-first episode of Season 6 episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 213th episode overall. Synopsis Rob creates a variety of spinoff Elmore shows and formats to replace Gumball. Plot The episode starts as Rob interrupts the intro of the episode. It turns out that he took The Internet hostage. Rob talks to the viewer to forget Gumball and tells them to enjoy this episode without him. Rob then plays a video on the VHS to hijack the show. The first video features a live action sock puppet dance, but Rob immediately stops the tape and asks Timmy what was that. Rob then switches the TV source to VHS. The first video features a baby Banana Joe who was listening to his parents about his future. Then the whole family dances in the style of Shave And A Haircut. The second video features Tina the Dinosaur, starring Charlie-Ann, Timmy, Kayvon, and Yogurt Cup Kid. The narrator greets the children, and asks where Tina is hiding. He asks them if she was hiding in the wheel barrel, the kids say no. The narrator then say she might be hiding in the bushes, and the kids say no once again. The narrator says to the kids that she might be in the barn. The children open the barn door, then Tina bursts out of the barn, scaring the children away. Tina then roars at the camera. The third video features the Cowboy Barcode intro, featuring Larry showing off his numerous jobs. The fourth video features a cook-off show called Bobert’s Kitchen, starring Bobert and Felicity. Bobert greets the viewer, and demonstrates how he cooks his recipe. First, he scans his protein meat and veggies, crumbling them into cubes. Second, he mixes them altogether with his robotic powers and places them into a bowl. Thirdly, he pours oil into the bowl. Then Bobert and Felicity wait for five seconds, then the food melts into the bowl. Felicity complains that she didn’t sign up for cooking, but Bobert uses a machine to cover up her mouth, and he feeds Felicity the meal. She then comments that it was a strong flavor and asks what oil was it, then Bobert answers it was android oil. Felicity gags as she tries to talk to the audience to tune in next week, then she faints and struggles to get up again. The fifth video features a cartoon show called Techno Power Teenage Warriors, featuring Carlton and Troy. At the Richwood High tennis stadium, a gigantic tooth-crab-monster hybrid wielding a fork attacks the stadium. Carlton and Troy power up and summon a gigantic mech called Techno Robot. Carlton orders the robot to attack, only to be interrupted by a commercial break. The commercial features a toy version of the Techno Robot. We go back to Carlton, who is confused, then again orders the robot to attack, but Troy tells then they should summon another creature. They summoned a dinosaur/robot hybrid called Techno Dino. Carlton orders the dinosaur to attack, only to be interrupted again by another commercial break, which features the toy version of the Techno Dino. Carlton then asks should they get on with it, but Troy says they need more power and summons a giant Praying Mantis/motorcycle hybrid. As Carlton asks what is the tactical advantage, only to be interrupted by the commercial break for the third time, this time featuring a golden Techno Power credit card. Carlton and Troy continue to summon more giant robots as the giant tooth-crab-monster hybrid destroys the tennis stadium and uses its laser to cause more destruction. The sixth video showcases a sitcom called William and Tobias. Characters Main Characters *Rob *The Internet Supporting Characters *Sockpuppets *Banana Joe *Banana Bob *Banana Barbara *Timmy *Charlie-Ann *Tina *Larry *Bobert *Felicity *Carlton *Troy *William *Tobias *Ocho Minor Characters *Gumball (TV screen) *Darwin (TV screen) *Peter (TV screen) *Kayvon *Yogurt Cup Kid *Alison *Dolphin Woman *Jeff *Pantsbully *Hot Dog Guy *Cowboy *Juke *Penny *Sarah *8-Bit Dog *Gorilla *Milk Bottle *Blue Cyclops Kid *Octopus Kid *Leslie *Carmen *Clayton *Rocky *Molly *Doughnut Sheriff Trivia Continuity *This is Rob's seventh major role overall. The other six were "The Nobody," "The Nemesis," "The Bus," "The Disaster," "The Rerun", and "The Ex." *The commercial break jingle during the "Techno Power Teenage Warriors" segment follows the same beat as Gumball and Darwin's jingle from "The Tape." *Clips from "The Understanding" appears on the TV screens in the Internet's room. *This is the third time in the series Gumball hasn't had a speaking-role. The first two were "The Singing" and "The Sucker." **This is the first and only episode where Penny appears without Gumball physically since he only appears on TV Screen. **This is also the fourth time Darwin has not had a speaking role. The first three were "The Apprentice," "The Awkwardness," and "The Singing." *This is the eleventh episode in which Gumball and Darwin are not main characters. The first ten were "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," "The Return," "The Routine," "The Uploads," "The Night," "The Compilation," "The Choices," and "The Singing." *’’’Running Gag’’’: A commercial break interrupts the fake Techno Power Teenage Warriors show three times. *This is the third time Banana Joe is seen younger: the first two times were in “The Origins” and “The Cringe”. *This is The Internet’s fourth major role. The first three were in “The Internet”, “The Love”, and “The Intelligence”. Cultural References *The way that Rob interrupts the episode looks like the way that H.I.V.E. Five. interrupts the Teen Titans' intro in "Lightspeed" episode. *"Barcode Cowboy" is a parody of the intro to Cowboy Bebop. *The show about a dog going around in a van with his friends solving mysteries the internet mentions at the end is clearly intended to be the Hanna-Barbera cartoon Scooby-Doo. **Although he later mentions that show is on another channel, which it could possibly mention Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang, where most of the Hanna-Barbera cartoons air. *Techno Power Teenage Warriors is a spoof of Power Rangers, including how the series is dependent on merchandise sales and the premise of giant monsters attacking a city only to be fought off by a group of young heroes. **One of the mechas that are summoned is a giant bug motorcycle, which resembles Battle Hopper from Kamen Rider Black. Errors *Rob's eye color changed in this episode, from the normal mustard yellow to white. *The milk bottle's phrase says he does not have teeth, but when he fights with Charlie-Ann over a teddy bear, he does have teeth. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes